


Mistress of Asgard

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Brothers, Cigars, F/M, Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mistress, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Power Play, Smoking, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: One shot inspired by Thor: Ragnarok





	Mistress of Asgard

Heels clack on the marble floor, echoing around the room. His head rises searching the room for the source of the sound. His eyes covered by rough black cloth, rob him of his sight. His other senses heightened almost to the point of pain. His ears pick up the creak of leather as she moves closer. He kneels naked apart from a small thong covering his most intimate parts.

 "Loki!" her voice was close to a growl. 

"yes?" 

"yes what?" 

"yes Mistress?" 

"did I say you could move in anyway?" 

He hangs head, "no Mistress." 

  
She watches his body shiver in anticipation and fear at having broken her rules. This was not the first time since she had conquered Asgard that she had held its former ruler at her mercy, not the first time she had humiliated him for her pleasure. This time was different, this time they were alone. She could smell the fear coming off him in waves, he knew something was different. She could hear his mind working over time trying to get a grip, to get control of the situation.  
Loki the mischief maker was not used to be under the control of another, he always had a plan, always had an angle. Now he was trussed like a pig in front of her, chained and bound for her to use as she saw fit. It was too much to hope for that the punishment would be the simple whipping he had previously received from a lowly slave. Or the worst humiliation of being taken over the Mistress' knee, his britches pulled down exposing his bare behind and then spanked like an errant child. The humiliation was complete when he became aroused at her touch.   
The Mistress laughed, a long, languid sound that filled the room. It was as if she was inside his head. The memory of her touching his flesh caused his body to react in a way that caused his face to burn with shame. The Mistress sniffed the air, another smell had joined the fear emanating from the man crouched on the floor - arousal. This intrigued her and brought a new depth to her torture of her prisoner. This suddenly became very interesting, she had thought she'd felt it earlier but there had been too much energy in the room to be sure.   
Now that she knew the pain excited him, she could push him right to the edge and beyond. Could she have finally found what she was looking for? In all the worlds she had conquered she had never found a being who truly reveled in being humiliated, took pleasure in the pain she gave out. Maybe he could even bring her pleasure.   
She took a moment to survey her property; he was tall and lean, his hair was long and dark. He wasn't conventionally handsome but there was something about his face that pulled you in. Under the blindfold she knew his eyes were deep pools, changing colour with his mood, she imagined right now with the mix of his fear and arousal will be making them bright green.His body looked strong for it's leanness. His endless legs curled underneath him, his hand folded across his thighs. A metal band encircled his neck with twin chains running to matching wrist restraints. It amused her to know these were not hers, they were native to Asgard and Loki had already worn them. All she'd had to do was remove the ankle part to convert them to her needs.  
She ran a gloved hand down his spine causing him to hitch his breathing, she knew he had been expecting pain straight from the off but this time she did not intend to inflict physical pain, she planned to make him truly submit to her in ways he had never imagined. He would hers in a way no other being had ever been before for either of them.

  
“Are you afraid of me Loki?” she began.

He nodded his head; “Use words Loki.” She insited.

“Yes Mistress. I am afraid of you.”

“Why? What makes you fear me Loki”

“You... you hurt me.” he stammered, “You humiliate me. Your mind is quicker than me. I cannot beat you. And I....” he hangs his head, stopping abruptly.

“Continue Loki” she replies.

He shakes his head refusing to speak.

“Speak or I will punish you.”

She watched his face redden and his internal struggle. He didn't want to speak but he also didn't want to be punished. The urge to escape further pain won out

“And I'm afraid of what the pain and humiliation does to me, the response it illicits from my body.”

She smiles, “You enjoy it when I spank you Loki?”

“yes Mistress.”

“You enjoy it when I tell you are a worthless piece of dirt who is not worthy to lick my boots never mind any other part of my body?”

“yes Mistress.”

“You get turned on when I remind you that you were expecting for me to share your throne not throw you off it and allow the lowliest of your subjects to take a whip to you.”

“oh Mistress.”

“It makes you hard when I take you over my knee and spank you pink.”

  
She looks down and see's the effect her words are having on him, the cloth is straining, a small dark patch begins to show. Power surges through her knowing that she has him in her complete control.  
The Mistress attaches another chain to his collar,

“on your feet Loki.”

He obeys without question, rising to his impressive full height. She can see why he has dominated everywhere he has gone, why lesser women have fallen at his feet. He is impressive but she brought him to his knees. To her he is nothing but a whipped maggot, her plaything. She removed his blindfold allowing him to see her for the first time since she entered the room, he gasped. He had never seen her without her elaborate crown, her hair was black and long like his own. Without the crown she looked human, almost approachable. He took the opportunity to look her over, she was tall, though he towered over her. There was a quiet strength about and her eyes shone flinty grey, there was nothing weak or soft about her body, everything was hard and encased in black leather which only enhanced her muscles. She turned away from him, crossing to a high bed in the center of the room, realisation hit him, he was in her chamber. Her secret sanctum that only her closest servants and most trusted body guards entered. The Mistress pulled on the chain pulling him after her, he watch her butt wiggle ahead of him. It was mesmerising and rounded out proudly, the only part of her that was remotely feminine in anyway. She turned suddenly and caught him looking at her with hunger in his eyes, her face hardened. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

“KNEEL!” taking great delight in using his own words against him. “Kneel across me Loki” she ordered. He positioned himself across her lap with his butt in the air. She stroked his bare flesh again with her gloved hand.

“You disobeyed me Loki. You moved without my express permission and then I caught you ogling me. You lowly scum have no right to put your worthless eyes on me. You will be punished for this outrage.”

Before he could move she swung her leg over clamping him down between both of them, using a small blade secreted up her sleeve she cut away the string on his thong leaving him completely naked. Slowly she removed the glove from her right hand, trailing it across his bare skin. Nails scrapped down his back making him shudder, a slight moan escaped his lips. In response she brought down her open across backside, causing him to jerk forward. Again and again she brought down her hand, alternating strokes with spanks. Him never quite knowing which was coming next. Each time her hand connected with his arse, his cock spasmed and salty pre cum jerked out across The Mistress' leather clad leg.

“Please Mistress” he begged, “please, I can't take any more. I am truly sorry for my offense.”

Tears streamed down his face, she allowed him to lean back onto his knees and tilted his chin towards her. For the first time in his life he looked contrite, his remorse was genuine, even his eyes normally blazing like emeralds had dulled down to a light blue.

“I'm sure you are you worthless pussy.” She replied, a look of disgust crossing her face as she looked down at her trouser. “Look what you have done to my trousers. How dare you leave a mess on my person.”

“I am sorry Mistress, what can I do to make it up to make it up to you” he pleaded.

“Clean it!” Loki looked around for a cloth, spying his discarded blindfold he made to rise to get it. “With your tongue.”

He hesitated, surely she didn't expect him to taste his own cum. She grabbed his face again, staring deep into his eyes,

“How many willing wenches have gobbled on your worthless prick Loki? How many little sluts have swallowed your full load? Now you will sample some of their pleasure. Now lick!”

He bent forward, tentatively sticking out his tongue towards the wet patch he had left behind. The smell of his own arousal filled his nose, it didn't disgust him as he expected. The salty flavour was not unpleasant, infact it was quite pleasing. So much so more began to weep from prick.  
The Mistress reached down and grabbed him hard, he gasped at the mix of pain and ultimate pleasure that she was touching his prick. Pre cum dripped over her hand in response, she pulled it back exclaiming

“fucking disgusting! I do not want your vile emissions all over me!” She wiped the fluid across his face. She roughly pushed him to the floor then stood above him divesting herself of her catsuit. She was even more glorious naked, her muscles hard and long, with sharp edges where her bones jutted out. He didn't believe it possible but he became even harder at the sight of her.  
She reached down to his collar hauling him to his knees. A sharp rap a the door interrupted them,

“Enter” The Mistress commanded. Two guards dressed in black entered, taking in the scene of their naked Queen and a very naked, very aroused Loki kneeling on the floor in their stride, just behind them a blonde head was bowed, a chain encircled their neck identical to the one Loki wore, also with chains running to the wrists. The guards stepped aside allowing their prisoner to move forward. Broad shoulders squeezed through the small gap;

“Thor!” Loki gasped. His adoptive brother was clothed in the manner he had been earlier. His muscled body exposed, his hammer Mijolnir missing. In his hand instead he carried a small wooden box.  
Loki looked to The Mistress, pain and questioning on his face,

“I thought Thor was on Midgard Mistress.”

“Yes he was,” she replied “But when he heard of your plight he immediately came to your aid. Unfortunately for both of you he was no match for me.”  
Loki sagged, his last sliver of hope that Asgard could be freed was gone. Thor had been that hope but here he was beaten and a prisoner same as him.

“Come here Thor, I believe you brought a gift from Migard.”

“Yes Mistress, the box contains cigars. Something I have become quite fond of during my time there.”

The Mistress motioned Thor to approach as she perched herself on the bed,

“Kneel by your brother” she commanded. “I know of cigars, I am quite fond of them myself. You will prepare one for me to enjoy.”

Thor, watched intently by Loki open the box and selected a large, long cigar. The Mistress laughed

“Look Loki, it's bigger than your insignificant little cock. And I'm sure it will bring me infinitely more pleasure your cock can give me.”

Thor blushed at the insult to Loki's manhood, a prowess that had been legendary during their youth. The Mistress gestured that Thor should continue with his prep of the cigar. He removed the wrapper slowly, discarding it back to the box then he reached for the cutter and snipped about half an inch off the end. He placed the end between his teeth while striking a match, the subtle smell of sulphur filling the air. The highlighting his face, he looked worn and tense. It dawned on Loki that he had no idea how long Thor had been here and he could easily have been tortured for as long as him. It saddened him to think he had been the cause of his brothers pain yet again. Thor unlike him had never dabbled on the dark side, he didn't know that pain could be as sweet as pleasure. Though it had never occurred to Loki that he would switch and be on the receiving end of such pleasurable pain.  
Thor brought the naked flame to end of the cigar which he twirled between his large fingers, the tobacco sprung to life and Thor offered it to The Mistress. She put the blunt end between her lips and deeply inhaled, sweet, spicy smoke circulated the room, it was intoxicating and heady. A look of intense pleasure crossed The Mistress face as she took the smoke into her mouth, slowly blowing it out. Both men became increasingly aroused as they watched her place the phallic shaped object into her mouth again and again. She noticed them staring and scooted back to the edge of the bed,

“Loki kneel in front of me” she instructed, he knew better by now than to hesitate and immediately presented himself, “open your mouth little one.” He complied and watch as she took another huge drag on the cigar, gripping his mouth she blew a stream of smoke into it. Loki choked and blew it straight back into her face! She drew back her hand and struck him across the face,

“How dare you blow smoke in my face.”

“I … I.. I'm sorry Mistress”

“open your mouth again pussy and this time do not exhale until I say so.” She repeated blowing the smoke into his mouth, clamping it shut for good measure.

“Thor come here.”

Thor rose and crossed to stand in front of The Mistress, almost daring her to do her worst. The Mistress smiled, oh she had so much worse than a spanking instore for him.

“Loki you may exhale”, she handed him her lit cigar. “Do not allow this to go out.”

She retrieved her small blade from her discarded cat suit and cut the strings on Thor's thong, allowing his swollen cock to spring forth. His length and girth was impressive.

“Loki, my cigar.”

He rose and placed it between her lips allowing her to drag another lungful. Loki kept his eyes averted from his brothers erect cock, which rivalled his own.

“No you may look. You will be watching it as it fucks me. You will watch a real cock pound into me, something that you will never be able to do with that worthless excuse for a prick. You will watch as I cream all over it. You will sit there and watch while serving as my ash tray as that's all you're good for.”

With that she stood and pushed Thor onto his back onto the bed. Dragging Loki with her by his leash she mounted Thor, positioning her cock at her entrance. She slammed down hard taking his length in one go. Thor bucked his hips to meet her, no longer in control of his own body, all he could was respond to what she was doing to him. His mind cried out that it was wrong that he did not want to fuck this woman but his body betrayed him, she felt amazing like no other woman he had bedded before.  
While she rode Thor, she used Loki as a cigar holder, blowing smoke into his face. Trailing the lit end of the cigar against his nipples. When she had smoked half of it she ordered Loki to open up and tapped the ash into his waiting mouth.  
The Mistress hit orgasm after orgasm, screaming at Loki with everyone that he was worthless and reminding him that his brother was the cause of her cumming. That Thor possessed a real cock not like his sorry excuse for one.  
Thor began to buck wilding and The Mistress sensed he was close to his own climax. She made Loki lie on the bed while she positioned herself with her pussy over his face and her ass in the air.

“Fuck me Thor!” she demanded, “Fuck me and fill my pussy with your cum.”

He entered her from behind, his balls inches from Loki's open mouth. The Mistress scream again and Loki watched pussy contract and suck Thor's cock further into her. Thor's balls tightened as he shot deep into The Mistress, both of them cursing and shuddering. Thor's cock slackened slightly and he withdrew, falling back onto the bed spent. Cum dripped from The Mistress' cunt straight into Loki's mouth. The Mistress peered down,

“Yes you cum hungry little slut, lap that up. Lick me clean.”

With that she pushed her crotch straight onto his face. It tasted different to his own, especially mixed with her cum.  
Loki felt his body being pulled down while his head was still under The Mistress, his legs pushed up to his chest. A wet liquid was slicked across his tight asshole, something small and hard was pushed inside, almost testing the ground. He gasped as he was slowly fucked with it. He almost felt bereft when it was removed. It was replaced however with something a lot bigger and harder. Whatever it was stung a slightly, it waited while his asshole expanded to accommodate it before pushing in deeper. The Mistress moved and took her cigar from his hand, as she did he looked up to see Thor pushing his immense cock deep into his ass and slowly starting to fuck him. He turned his head towards The Mistress watching her lazily smoke her cigar.

“This is what you wanted Loki wasn't it? This is what you craved. To be treated like a slut, like a cum hungry wench.”

“Yes Mistress, yes this is what I wanted” he answered.

“Good enjoy this, as as soon as Thor shoots his load into your ass it will be my turn.” She held up a big black strap-on and smiled, just as Thor grunted and poured himself into Loki.  
“On your knees Loki, present me that well fucked ass.” The Mistress spread his legs and pushed the tip of the rubber cock into his ass with ease, “wow you're so loose already.”

She motioned Thor to move to Loki's head as she grabbed a handful of Loki's hair, pulling his head,

“Open your mouth bitch and clean that real cock that just fuck you.”

Loki took Thor into his mouth and slowly began to suck tasting the salty cum straight from the source, all the while The Mistress pounded his ass. She reached down to his aching cock and began to wank him off. He grunted with relief, she was going to give him a release. He felt his orgasm build and build deep inside him, he was right on the edge about to explode when The Mistress' hand stilled, cum shot from him but there was no pleasure, there was no real release. His body emptied itself onto the sheet below him but there was no orgasm, she had not allowed it.  
After she was done and had made him clean up his mess, she lay on her bed with both men kneeling at the side of it,

“You have a choice. You may live the rest of your worthless lives in the dungeons. Or you may sleep here, be well fed but you will be my play things. You will do every depraved thing I order you to, and you will obey me as your Mistress. The choice is yours.”


End file.
